


To Have and To Hold

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow trick for the prompt "someone survives an injury that should have killed them… and probably did…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

“I don’t want to go to work.” Felicity Smoak grumbled into her pillow.

“Why not?” Sara asked, stroking her hair.

“Oliver’s being weird. He’s mad so he’s giving me the silent treatment or something.”

Sara paused and Felicity made a whiny sound. “Do you know why he’s upset?”

“No. It’s probably something dumb.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. My genius.”

Felicity smiled. “Mm, I like the sound of that.”

“Now, up.” Sara pinched Felicity’s butt. “You have work to do.”

Felicity squeaked and squirmed out of bed. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am.”

She could still feel the pinch faintly by the time she got to the club and the feeling carried her down the stairs, into the Arrow Cave, and over to her computer with a smile on her face.

“Felicity Smoak, reporting for duty.” She said, smiling at Oliver as he fussed with something on his bow.

As had been usual the past couple of days Oliver didn’t respond. Felicity huffed in annoyance.

“Come on, Oliver, can’t you just tell me what I did?”

The blond man didn’t so much as twitch. Felicity huffed again. “Fine, be that way, ya big jerk.”

The blonde focused her attention on her computers, running scans of police frequencies and newspapers. Checking camera footage for anything relevant. She was so lost in her cyber world that she jumped at the sound of Digg coming down the stairs.

“Oh man, Digg, am I glad you’re here. Can you get Ollie to stop being mad at me, please?”

Digg glanced over at her and then turned to the other man.

“Oliver, you need to stop this.”

“I’m fine, Digg.”

“No. You’re not. Man, you weren’t even this out of it when Sara died.”

Felicity sucked in a breath hard. Her vision tunneled inward, there was a rushing in her ears, she felt faint.

Sara. Dead. An arrow sticking out of her body. How could she have forgotten?

But... no, Sara was alive. Safe at home. Probably watching soap operas in her PJs again.

... Wasn’t she?

Felicity stumbled toward the door. She wasn’t sure how she made it home but she had to check, had to see for herself.

It took her three tries to fumble her keys into the lock and turn the knob. And there was Sara. Sitting on the couch. Eating Cocoa Puffs out of the box. Looking at Felicity with a worried expression.

Felicity stumbled to the couch, tears in her eyes.

Sara grasped her arms, bracing her. “Felicity? What’s wrong? Did you figure out what Ollie was upset over?”

Felicity nodded, sniffling. “Digg showed up and he said you died...” she couldn’t say anymore, just pressed her face tight against Sara’s shoulder. Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting the soft t-shirt beneath them.

“Oh, Felicity. Babe. Ollie’s not upset because I died.”

Felicity sniffled, looking up. “He isn’t?”

“No, baby girl.” Sara cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away gently. “He’s upset because you did.”


End file.
